


The Realm That Brought Us Together

by Sophillia



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Entity, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, Survival, Swearing, game, i suck at descriptions, idk how to tag, no smut (as of now), trial, you and the others try to escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophillia/pseuds/Sophillia
Summary: A peaceful stroll in the woods ends up turning Y/N's life upside down. Will you, along with the eight others trapped in a mysterious realm, ever find a way out? Or will the Entity claim you once and for all?----I suck at descriptions....





	1. (updated)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> After spending hours upon hours playing Dead By Daylight (to a point where my friends are actually concerned), I have decided to write a little something about the game and its characters. The reader is implied to be female, so I apologise for all of my male/ identifying male readers. Updates will be slow, as I am just simply testing to see if people will read and like it. 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Y/N= Your Name

The crackles from the campfire echoed around the thick forest. Stars were glimmering in the night sky, and a light breeze danced around you. It was, what some would call, a pleasant night.

 Or how pleasant it could get considering the circumstances.  

 A few nights ago, or weeks—you weren’t quite sure now, a peaceful stroll in the woods turned your life upside down. During your little adventure you came across the campfire you were sitting at, eight pairs of eyes staring at you. They had looked at you with pity, a girl with three pigtails running over to you and guiding you to sit on one of the logs. It was there that you learnt of your fate.

 You were trapped in the woods, along with the eight others, summoned several times by something called the ‘Entity’ to try and escape the sacrifices done by brutal killers in an unknown location. When a girl by the name of Feng explained it to you the first time, you had laughed, got up from your seat and tried to walk out of the woods. Instead of walking through the trees, black vines appeared out of nowhere, blocking the path. When you had turned to face the others again they had merely shrugged, saying that there was no way out. You were in a new realm now, one that was far away from home and far more less forgiving.

 The first time you were summoned, you had no idea what to do. A man named Dwight had quickly explained the general gist of what would happen if you were summoned, but it was not enough to guide you through everything. You had wandered the cornfields for ages, coming across several hooks and broken generators—not knowing how to fix them, and ultimately ran into one of the killers Dwight had mentioned. It was there that you discovered what the hooks were for. The killer had picked you up and slung you over his shoulder like you were a sack of flour, walked to a nearby hook and hung you up. You had screamed at the pain, thrashing around like a madwoman. Your collarbone and several ribs had broken, and you hung there whimpering until black hook-like arms lifted you into the sky.

 When you woke up you were back at the campfire again, your broken bones and skin healed up with the pain faintly lingering behind. Claudette, a girl that was exceptional at healing and looking after everyone, had rushed to you after your first summoning, checking you over twice. She was there for you when you cried, shaking at the memories.

 A quiet, tall man named Jake had sighed once you had calmed down. “Let me guess, Dwight didn’t even try to get you off that hook?”

You had looked at him confused as he sat down next to you, poking a stick in the fire. He explained to you how the ‘trials’ worked.

 Fix generators. Open the escape doors. Don’t die.

 Here you were now, almost an old veteran to the constant summoning. You lost count of how many times you found yourself running for your life, along with Jake, Meg, Dwight, Claudette, Nea, Feng, Kate and David. The nine of you got along well, or as well you could when you were trapped in a dangerous realm.

“I swear to god the first thing I’m going to do when I get out is take a proper shower,” Kate said, running a hand through her blonde curls.

 “I’ll quit my job. Those bastards led me into this forest,” Dwight responded, nervously picking at his nails.

 You lay down on the ground, placing your hands behind your neck as you look up at the night sky. “I think I’ll travel the world.”

 Jake sat up from beside you, looking down at you curiously. “Where would you go?”

 “Anywhere, as long as it is far away from here.”  

 Several voices around the campfire mumbled in agreement. You and your friends often spent time like this, looking up at the night sky, talking about dreams and things everyone would like to see. It was the only thing keeping everyone sane. No one knew how to leave, or even if there was a way to leave. None of you had ever survived a summoning, and chances to survive were slim.

 A familiar pain in your stomach ripped you out of your thoughts. You sat up in a hurry, noticing Jake hissing through his teeth next to you. Nea and Feng were hunched over by the campfire, groaning.

 “It’s starting,” Jake mumbled, as you pressed your hand against your stomach and felt yourself drop.

 

 


	2. (updated)

Once the dropping sensation stopped, you dared to open your eyes. You were in the middle of a road, a large building not too far from your right. You recognised the building to be the Primary School, an area that you had only been summoned to once during your stay in the realm. Looking around yourself you noticed Jake not too far away, crouched down behind one of the bushes. He waved at you, once he noticed you standing on the road.

Since he had explained to you how the trials worked, you had grown quite close to the quiet man. He was exceptional at fixing generators and sabotaging hooks, something that had come in useful more than once. Jake preferred his own company, but was always willing to teach you how to repair generators or how to use the nature around you to your advantage. You had learned that he used to live in the woods by himself, using the natural resources around him to overcome and adapt to his surroundings.

 You crouched down and made your way to Jake, looking around yourself to see who and where the killer was. The street was silent and the killer, along with Feng and Nea, were nowhere to be found.

 “I see a generator over there,” Jake whispered, pointing to his left. You followed his gaze and nodded. The two of you made your way over to the generator, careful not to alert any crows or trip against pallets and broken branches.

 Once you were at the generator, you started repairing one side while Jake was at the other. He occasionally walked over to you, watching you.

 “No you need to do it like this. If you let this wire go, it will cause a small explosion and we will have to start again.”

 You nod, doing as you were told. With Jake’s help, repairing the generator took less time. Within minutes you had it fixed, the lights above turning on. Your heartbeat increased, and you looked around yourself frantically. Crouching over to a bush, you hid, scouting the area. Jake was beside you within seconds, looking around himself.

 Off to the distance, hastily making his way towards the generator you had just fixed, was the killer you had come to know as the ‘Trapper’. Your breath hitched in your throat and your heart beat loudly in your chest.

 “We will have to watch where we step,” you whispered to Jake, who nodded. The Trapper circled around the fixed generator, looking for evidence of where you two could have run to. Giving up, he walked away, picking up a trap along the way.

 You sighed, crawling out of the bush. “I hope Feng and Nea are doing okay. Last summoning Feng twisted her ankle and was sacrificed as a result of it.”

 “I’m sure she is doing fine. We haven’t heard any screaming or seen their aura’s,” Jake said, making his way towards the Preschool building.

 “We’re not going to fix the generator in the basement, are we?”

 “Yes we are. He probably hasn’t even looked downstairs.”

 “But there’s only one way in and out!”

 Jake climbed through an open window and sighed, holding out his hand. You took it and climbed through with his help, looking around yourself with uncertainty.

 “Y/N, we have to get out somehow. With the two of us we can fix the generators much faster. I have never had a killer check the basement of the Preschool while I was there,” Jake tried to reassure you, leading the way down the stairs.

 You blew a strand of hair out of your face, crossing your arms. “Knowing my luck, Trapper will walk down here as soon as we start the generator. And who knows if I screw up!”

 “You fixed the other generator without it exploding, so I say you’re doing quite well.”

 You sighed and crouched down next to the generator. There was only one staircase that led in and out of the room, as well as several walls and large pipes that went around. Steam was rising from the pipes, and the room was very hot. So hot in fact that sweat started running down your face while you concentrated on the work ahead of you. As before, you and Jake worked immaculately together. You were about three-quarters done, when your heartbeat increased, and blood rushed to your ears.

 You looked over to Jake, wide-eyed as you heard heavy footsteps in the room above. Jake stopped working and quickly walked over to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you along. He pushed you into a gap in the wall just as you saw Trapper walk down the stairs where the generator was. Jake continued to guide you past pipes and lockers, the two of you trying to move as quietly as possible. Your heartbeat didn’t slow down, and your ears began ringing as Trapper searched the room.

 “Oh god let us get out of here alive,” you whimpered, still getting pushed along by Jake. He was quiet, looking behind himself every few seconds. You noticed the Trapper walk around the corner and towards you. Letting out a squeak of shock, Jake grabbed your hand and pulled you along, breaking into a sprint. There weren’t a lot of options for the two of you. Either you both tried to run around the room and up the stairs with a killer on your toes, or one of you sacrificed themselves for the other.

 Jake on the other hand, seemed to have a third option.

 You were surprised when he suddenly stopped and opened a locker that you ran by, pushing you and himself in, quickly closing the door once you were both crammed inside. You were pushed against each other, facing one another in the dark. Your heartbeat increased and the ringing in your ears got louder as the Trapper stopped near the locker, looking around. Without hesitating you buried your head in your hands against Jake’s chest, shaking.

“Please don’t let him find us,” you whispered over and over again, your eyes closed tightly. You felt Jake wrap one arm around your waist, while the other shifted towards the door. After a few seconds the ringing in your ears stopped and your heartbeat slowed down again. You dared to open your eyes and crane your neck up towards the little slit in the locker.

 There was no killer in sight.

 Breathing a sigh of relief, you shifted slightly away from Jake. It was pitch black in the locker, the darkness hiding the blush that had crept its way onto your cheeks.

 “I think we should finish fixing that generator,” Jake mumbled in the darkness after a while. You nodded, before remembering that it was too dark for him to see your response.

 “Yes we should. I told you he would come down here if I was there!”

 Jake opened the locker and chuckled. “Maybe you just have terrible luck.”

 “Don’t we all, considering we are trapped here for probably forever?” you asked, as you crouched down and resumed fixing the generator.

 “I guess we do.”

 

***

 

Twenty minutes later you, along with Feng and Jake, ran through the powered exit gates. Nea had fallen victim to the Trapper after jumping down from one of the balconies, landing right in front of him. The Swedish girl had screamed at you all to run, refusing to be rescued as she was hooked. Feng had run around her, distracting the killer, while you and Jake opened both of the exits. By the time you were done, the entity had already claimed Nea.

 As soon as you ran away from the Preschool area, you felt yourself dropping again for a few seconds. Once the dropping sensation stopped, you found yourself sitting back at the campfire, along with Feng, Nea and Jake.

 Feng turned to Nea and gave her a bone-crushing hug. “We could have totally gotten you off that hook if you let us!”

 “There were traps all around me. It would have only made everything harder. I knew that Jake and Y/N would be able to open both doors if they didn’t have to focus on trying to get me as well,” Nea replied, breaking off a tall piece of grass and placing it between her lips.

 “It would have been if we all escaped though. You had to go through that horrible pain just so we could get away,” you said, looking at her sympathetically.

 Nea simply shrugged, and continued to chew absentmindedly on her blade of grass, watching Meg stroll towards the campsite.

“Where have you been?” she asked, beckoning for Meg to sit next to her.

“I went for a walk. Was there a trial?” Meg asked, looking at you and the others.

Feng nodded and started explaining all the details enthusiastically, while you sat in silence, Jake beside you.

 “Hey,” you said gently after a while, bumping your shoulder against his. “If you didn’t hide us in that locker, we would have probably been sacrificed too. Thank you.”

 “It’s nothing.” Jake shrugged. “Besides—OUCH!”

 You sat up and looked over to Jake, who was clutching his right wrist. His eyes were closed tightly and his face was twisted in pain.

 “Jake? Are you okay?” you asked loudly, as you stood up and watched him hissing in pain. Claudette and the others looked over to you, before hurrying to where you guys were sitting. Claudette was on her knees in front of Jake, trying to see what was causing him so much pain, when you felt a sharp continuous sting on your wrist, causing you to fall to your knees. Not too far away from you, Feng was also screaming in pain, clutching her arm. The others rushed between you, Jake and Feng, trying to find a solution to what was going on. After several seconds the pain stopped, and silence filled the forest you were in. You lay on the floor, still clutching your arm, while Feng was sobbing not too far away. Jake was silent on his knees, staring down at his wrist.

 “Y/N, Feng, do you guys have the same mark?” he asked after a while, holding up his arm. You held your arm up in front of you, staring at the newly branded mark. A wreath with the number ‘20’ inside was on your wrist, the flesh still red from the branding.

 You sat up in a hurry, looking at Feng and Jake. “Was that the first time any of us have escaped?”

 They nodded, looking back down at their wrists. You stared at your mark, an idea popping into your mind. Maybe there was a way to leave this realm.

 “Guys, I think I might know what we have to do now.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Please feel free to comment and give me feedback. I am in no way a proper writer. This is simply me trying to get ideas out of my head.


	3. (updated)

True to your suspicions, each time one of the survivors were able to escape during a trial, a mark was branded on their wrists. Shortly after you, Jake and Meg were branded, David and Nea came back after a trial, marks burnt on their wrists too. The new mark filled everyone with hope and determination, something that all of you thought was a long lost cause. It gave everyone a purpose to try their best, and do everything in their power to escape a trial.

 “I’m telling you, this is our ticket out of here,” Feng had explained one night, pointing to your wrist. “This is like a game. Those who escape a trial, move up a rank. I’ll bet my life that once we reach zero, we are free.”

 “What if this is some kind of joke the realm is playing on us?” Dwight asked, biting on his nails. His glasses were slightly askew, and his tie hung loose around his neck.

 “If it is, then we might as well just end our own lives,” Nea said nonchalantly, poking the campfire with a stick.

 Claudette shot her a stern look, crossing her arms across her chest. “Don’t you dare say that, Nea. We will get out of here sooner or later, together or one by one. I believe in us!”

 Silence fell over the camp, as everyone tried to imagine what it would be like to go home again. The ones that were marked hadn’t been summoned again, and there was no way to see if Feng’s theory was true or not any other way. You, along with the others, sat around the campfire, waiting seemingly endless hours. It was boring, there was nothing to do, and no one really talked to each other. You tried striking a conversation with Jake, but he had simply lain down and gone to sleep on the forest floor. You envied his ability to sleep anywhere. The man could probably fall asleep during one of the trials and still make it out alive without being seen by the killer.

 You sighed, bored out of your mind.

 

***

 

 

Jake was the next one to be summoned, along with Kate, Dwight and Meg. Everyone had gone to sleep around the campfire, waking up to the four chosen survivors groaning uncomfortably. You shot up next to Jake as he shook you awake.

“It’s time,” he said, in between groans.

You nodded and stood up with him. “Try to get out with everyone.”

“I will try.”

As soon as Jake said that he vanished in front of you, along with the three other survivors. You stared into thin air. The trials could last for several minutes or even hours, depending on how the killer decided. There had been killers that toyed with survivors, making them suffer for hours before letting the Entity claim them.

 Feng suddenly stood up from beside you, walking towards the forest.

“Where are you going?” you asked, standing up, watching the girl leave.

“For a walk,” Feng said, without looking back.

You sat back down on the ground, watching Feng walk towards the forest, hoping that Jake and the others would come back soon, successfully.

“I’m sure that they will try their best, Y/N,” Claudette said, as if she had read your mind. The young botanist sat down next to you, flashing you a cheerful smile. “Meg is good at running away and distracting. And you know how good Jake is at hiding and repairing.”

“What about Kate?” You ask. You had never been in a trial with the blonde singer. She usually walked around the camp humming her songs and giving fashion and hairstyle tips to the other girls. The first time she had approached you about your clothes you had listened only half-heartedly. There were other things you were worried about—things more important than your dark jeans and dirt-covered shirt.

“Kate always seems to find things she can vault over when no one else can see anything. She also managed to give the killer a hard time walking to a hook when he carried her. That girl might seem annoying at first, but she really knows how to get out of tricky situations,” Claudette revealed, taking several flowers around you. You watched as she picked off the petals and placed them on a cut she had.

“These flower petals make a great disinfectant,” she explained, noticing your confused expression. You continued watching her, letting her teach you to pass the time.

Kate suddenly appeared in front of you, what seemed like hours later, visibly shaken. You stood up and walked to her in a hurry, Claudette not far behind.

“Did you escape?”

Kate shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. “It was horrible, Y/N. I have never experienced such pain in my head!” Kate sat down, her hands covering her ears. The girl was still shaking, rocking back and forth on the forest floor.

“Who was the killer?” You asked, crouching down next to her.

“Some sort of doctor maybe? He released electrical currents that made all of us scream in pain,” Kate revealed, looking up at you. “I don’t think we will ever get out!”

Claudette placed a hand on Kate’s shoulder. “It was the doctor. I’ve faced him before and it was horrible. How are the others?”

“I managed to rescue Meg once, but she might not make it. Dwight slowed us down by breaking every generator we tried to fix, and Jake was nowhere to be found. Two generators were fixed before I was sacrificed.”

“So either the trial will continue for a while or the doctor will find the others,” you said, sighing again. “Either way, we will have to wait.”

 

***

Dwight appeared next, shortly followed by Meg. You stood up and walked over to them, trying to see if they had successfully escaped, when Meg grabbed Dwight by the collar and pushed him against a tree.

“You fucking spineless piece of shit! I was right there! You left me to fucking die!” Meg screamed at him, her eyes dark.

David jumped up and put himself between Dwight and Meg, catching the smaller girl’s fists. “What’s going on?” he shouted, silencing Meg.

“He opened the doors and ran out, leaving me behind on the hook! I was right next to the exit!” she protested, shaking with anger.

Dwight stuttered, his arms shaking. “He was right there!”

“That doesn’t mean shit! Jake didn’t make it in time, as he was the one that had to run across the entire area trying to get me off!”

You looked between Dwight and Meg, and then over to Kate. “Where is Jake?” you asked, noticing his absence.

Silence fell over the camp.

“He was almost halfway to me, before I was sacrificed. The doctor went towards his direction,” Meg said quietly, looking down on the ground. “He might be on the hook or getting chased.”

Worry filled you as you stood around the other survivors. Usually when most of the chosen survivors came back, the others would shortly follow. Minutes passed and there was still no sight of Jake. You grew restless, along with the others. David had separated Dwight and Meg, keeping a close eye on both of them.

“Relax, Y/N. Your boyfriend will come back,” Nea said from the ground, waving her hand around.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” you protested. “What makes you think tha-“

“Jake’s back!” Meg shouted out, interrupting you. You whipped around and noticed Jake not too far behind you, looking exhausted. All of the survivors and you formed a circle around him, questions shooting at him from all directions.

“One at a time please!” Jake shouted out, holding up his hands in defence.

Meg was the first to ask. “Did you escape?”

Jake nodded. “I found some sort of hatch while I was being chased. Never seen it before in other trials.”

“A hatch?” Claudette asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

“I didn’t know what it was at first, but it was open so I jumped in and found myself here.”

“You jumped into something without knowing what would happen to you?” You asked, your breath hitched in your throat.

Jake simply nodded, turning to you. “It was better than trying to find the exit doors while being chased.”

You fell silent, staring at the man in front of you. Unlike Kate and Dwight, he wasn’t shaking or clutching his head in pain. He only looked tired, as if he was ready to fall asleep standing up.

A pained expression crossed his face, before Jake held up his wrist. Inside the branded wreath was now the number ‘19’. The camp was silent for a few second, before everyone burst out cheering.

“We’re going to get out of here!” Meg chanted, dancing around the campfire with you. You laughed and let yourself be dragged around, relishing this brief moment of happiness everyone felt. Even Dwight seemed to join along, still under the watchful eye of David.

You looked back at Jake while you were dancing, a faint smile on his face. He held up his wrist and shook it slightly.

_We’re going to make it._


	4. (updated)

“Hey Jake?”

“Hm?”

“How did you end up here in this realm?”

Jake looked up at you from the ground, a confused expression on his face. “Why do you want to know?”

“Just trying to pass the time and get to know you better.” You shrugged, glancing down at him. It had been a few hours since you faced a trial, the number ‘17’ freshly burned into your skin.

You heard Jake sigh before he began shuffling into a sitting position. He thought for a while before answering. “I was the second person to be pulled in here by the Entity. As you know, I used to live in the woods by myself.”

“Why were you living there?”

“I needed to get away from the city and my life,” Jake whispered, closing his eyes as if to trying to remove the memories from his past. You sat, silent, watching him curiously.

“My father is the CEO of this massive company and expected me to follow his footsteps. Unlike my siblings, I didn’t relish in the luxury we have. Waited on hand and foot every single minute of the day is more of a curse than a blessing,” Jake continued, turning to you. “It wasn’t the life I wanted.”

You propped your chin on your hand. “So you ran away?”

“You could call it that. I packed my bags and left, being disowned by my father the minute I set foot outside our estate. My mother was the only one who called every now and then.”

Silence fell over Jake, and you sat in front of him not knowing what to say. You couldn’t imagine what it must have been like, being thrown out of a family for simply trying to live your own life. It was completely different from your life. Your parents were always there for you, no matter what choice you made. You continued to look at Jake, noticing the sad smile on his face.

“I don’t think they even care now that I’m gone.”

“Don’t say that,” you cut in, shuffling closer to him. “I’m sure that they are worried sick that their son has gone missing.”

Jake huffed, before shaking his head. “You don’t know my father. If anything, he would be glad to know I’m gone for good. I wasn’t worth much.”

You looked at Jake in disbelieve. It was the first time you had seen and heard the man speak so negatively. Without a word you shifted closer to him, pulling him into your arms. You felt Jake tense up.

“Don’t you dare say such things. You are worth so much more than money and luxury, and no one can tell me otherwise,” you said in almost a whisper. You let go of him slightly and look at him. Jake stared down at you, dumbfounded, a slight hint of red on his cheeks.

“Why do you think so highly of me?”

Now it was your cheeks that lit up bright red. “B-because you were the only one that taught me how to fix generators and how to survive out there? Without you, I would have given up a long time ago.”

Jake laughed, before shaking his head. “I couldn’t just leave you in the dark. I taught everyone how to fix the generators, except for Feng. They just weren’t as thankful as you are.”

“Well then enjoy this moment, Mr Park. Without you, all of us would be utterly screwed,” you said, smiling. Your heart seemed to do backflips, and you prayed that your face wasn’t completely red. You enjoyed being in Jake’s company. Despite his silence most of the time, he was always willing to help you out whenever you asked.

“Thank you, Y/N,” Jake whispered, bowing his head to you.

Unknown to you, through the time you had spent in the mysterious realm, you had managed to crawl into Jake’s heart and give him little rays of hope. But that was something that he wouldn’t reveal just yet.  He simply sat in silence with you, enjoying your presence near him, while the other survivors were gathered around the campfire.

As dark and unforgiving as the Entity could be, at least you had each other, and that was what Jake was most thankful for.

 

***

 

The day Laurie Strode walked into the realm, everything changed. The young, blonde woman held her head high, accepting her fate without complaining. You learnt that she earned her money through babysitting, in a town not too far away from where you used to live. Laurie was rather quiet—similar to Jake. She stayed silent and only talked when you or the other survivors asked her a question.

It was to no surprise that shortly after her arrival, you and three others were summoned.  After the awful falling sensation stopped, you found yourself in a street, houses neatly lined up along the sides. You turned and gasped in surprise as you found Meg, David and Jake right next to you.

“We were all placed together?” You asked, looking around yourself.

“That’s a first. I’ve usually either find myself alone or with one other person. What game is the Entity playing today?” David mumbled, his fists raised.

You stepped forward, when an excruciating pain made you fall to the ground, clutching your head in agony. You screamed, rocking back and forth for what felt like hours, blinded. Jake was next to you, along with David, trying to silence you as you continued groaning in pain. Your forehead felt like it was on fire, needles piercing every nerve in your head.

“Make it stop!” you screamed, pushing your head further against the ground. You felt Jake wrap his arms around you, pulling you up.

He gasped as he saw your face.

“What’s that mark?”

You gritted your teeth, trying to ignore the pain. “What’s what mark?” you hissed, breathing heavily.

“It looks like the claws that kill us when we are hooked,” David said, uncertain.

“What!”

“Y/N please quiet down. We don’t know where the killer is.” Jake mumbled, looking around himself.

A high pitched note broke the silence of the street, causing you and the others to jump.

Meg stood frozen, staring at a window of a nearby house.

“G-guys, he’s watching me,” she whispered, her voice getting caught in her throat.

All of you turned to where Meg was looking at, heartbeats beating loudly and blood rushing to ears.

In the house, looking outside the window and directly at your group, stood the killer. He was wearing a white mask and dark blue overalls, his kitchen knife raised. You and the others still stood frozen, watching as he made his way over to your group.

Scrambling, you slipped several times as you tried to get up and run. The others were just ahead of you, running in a straight line.

No one thought to split up.

As you caught up with the others, you looked behind and noticed the killer right behind your group. With one sweep of his knife you were down on the ground, Jake, Meg and David following suit shortly after.

“What the hell!” You screamed from the ground, blood seeping from your wounds. This killer was unlike the others. Normally you would still be able to run away after one hit, but this one disabled you immediately.

You groaned in pain as the killer slung you over his shoulder, walking to a nearby hook. You tried to wiggle yourself free, but failed. The agonising pain of the hook ramming through your muscles and bones almost made you pass out.

You watched as the killer picked up Jake, hooked him, and then did the same with Meg and David. The Entity’s claws appeared and you struggled against them, failing. The last thing you saw as the claws punctured your stomach was the killer’s white mask staring at you from a distance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! University has been crazy lately...  
> I didn't know wether to split the little scene with Jake and the reader into a separate chapter, but that would've been way too short.  
> I know that obsession usually affects Laurie, but for this this chapter I changed it a little bit.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. (updated)

Everyone appeared back in front of the campfire, equally confused and shaken.

“What the hell was that?” David roared, turning to you and the others.

“A new killer?” You asked, still dumbfounded by what had happened only minutes before.

Jake huffed, clearly annoyed. “What kind of game is the Entity playing now?”

You shrugged, looking from Jake, back to David and then to Meg. “It wants to make it harder to escap-“

The familiar burning sensation on your wrist stopped you mid sentence. You looked down as the number changed. Instead of going down, it went back up to 18.

“What?”

The same word was repeated two times, as Jake and David looked up from their wrists. You let yourself drop to the ground, head shaking.

“We should have known that it would go back up if we failed,” you whispered, looking up at Jake.

He kneeled in front of you. “We have to try harder next time.”

“I agree. We all let ourselves get distracted by the new killer. Next time we will get out for sure!” David said, pumping his fist.

“What are you guys on about exactly?” Laurie piped up, her voice shaking. You, along with David and Jake, turned to her. You all had completely forgotten that Laurie had no idea how this realm worked.

Claudette walked over to you guys with a still shaken Meg by her side. “Rest, you three. Meg and I will explain everything to her.”

“Thank you, Claudette,” you said, nodding in thanks as you set off to rest against one of the trees. Jake walked with you, leaning against one side of the tree while you sat against another.

“I don’t want to do this anymore, Jake. If the Entity keeps on doing this to us, then we will never leave.”

“There is a way out. The marks on our wrists prove it. We just have to keep on trying.”

“But what if the marks are only a joke and once they reach zero we are still stuck here?”

“Then we will have to find another way out.”

You huffed, dropping your hands in your lap in defeat. Jake sighed and slid down the tree trunk until he was in a sitting position.

“You know, I was the second one in this realm. Meg followed soon after, along with Claudette. Back then, we didn’t even know about the marks.”

You looked over to Jake. “I didn’t know you were the second.”

“Only once you walked into this realm we were able to start escaping. I think every time someone new walks in, the Entity gives us a way out, at the cost of summoning a new, stronger killer.”

“I don’t know, Jake. When has the Entity ever done us any good?”

“I wouldn’t have met you, if it wasn’t for the Entity.”

Your cheeks grew hotter and you looked away. “I guess neither would I have met you. But still. This place sucks.”

“Can’t agree more.”

 

***

 

 

You screamed, clutching your head as waves of electricity washed over you, shocking your brain. It felt like countless needles poking every nerve inside your head. Blood rushed to your ears as your heart beat uncomfortably in your chest.

The Doctor was close.

Only a few minutes after you had escaped the previous trial and sat with Jake against the tree, the Entity called you back into another trial. You, along with Jake, Dwight and Claudette were pulled into the Red Forest, trying to manoeuvre around and fix generators while the Doctor prowled the trees shocking anything in his way. You had fallen victim to him only minutes after awaking in this area. The Doctor had chased you, and you had managed to run around without getting hit, finally losing him after what felt like hours.

The effects of his shock therapy, however, had taken its toll on you. Gathering your courage, and trying to push past the pain in your head, you ran inside the wooden cottage in the middle of the forest. The rooms inside were plain, broken furniture scattered around. You hid behind one of the large wooden pillars, crouching down and clutching your head. Your brain still felt like it was on fire, and you tried to calm yourself. The urge to scream and cry tore through you, but you concentrated on snapping out of your frenzy. Claudette had mentioned before that once the screaming became unstoppable, you had to snap out of it and calm your mind.

You tried your hardest, ignoring the pain as you breathed in deeply and recollected your hazy thoughts. Your entire body was shaking, and the waves of shock coursing through your body began to slow down. A soft ‘thump’ next to you made you snap your head up and almost scream again.

“It’s me Y/N.”

You took a deep breath, your eyes brimming with tears. “You scared me, Jake!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were in here. I heard you screaming several times and tried to find you. Are you alright?”

You shook your head, trying to stop the tears. “I h-hate this, Jake. Kate was right. I have never felt such pain before in my life!” you said, unable to control your sobs. Your entire body was shaking again, and you seemed to be rooted on the spot.

“Hey, it’s alright! We’re going to get out of here,” Jake tried to reassure you. He noticed your trembling and sighed. He stepped closer to you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him.

“Please don’t leave me,” you whispered against his chest, your hands shaking as you held the fabric of his jacket.

Jake shook his head, pulling you a little closer. “I won’t.”

“Even if I get hooked?”

“I promise to get you down, Y/N. We are escaping today.”

You closed your eyes and breathed through your nose deeply. Still tightly in Jake’s embrace, your nose was filled with a faint pine scent. You stood with Jake in the wooden cottage, relishing the few seconds you had with him as you began to calm down. If it wasn’t for a killer trying to find you, you would have enjoyed the moment a bit longer.

Your heartbeat increased, and Jake let his arms drop. “We have to go,” he whispered, so quietly you had almost missed it. You nodded, stepping back, hands still shaking slightly.

Now that you had snapped out of it, you began to think clearly again. “How many more gens?”

“Two more. You held him off long enough for the rest of use to finish three. Stay close to me, there should be one nearby.”

You nodded, staying close to Jake as he began crouching out of the wooden cottage.

 

***

The sound of the exit gates opening was like music to your ears. You had managed to fix every last generator, rescuing Dwight of the hook just as the Doctor walked towards you. Claudette was opening the doors while Jake ran around the Doctor, trying to distract him. Once Dwight was off, you ran towards the exit where Claudette was waiting, Jake and Dwight close at your heels. The four of you ran through together, arriving back at camp.

“Yes! I knew we would make it!” Claudette cheered, pulling you into a tight hug. A sharp sting forced you to look down at your wrist as the number ‘17’ burnt into your skin.

Jake walked over to you, gently bumping against your shoulder as he looked down at your arm. “See? Told you we would escape today.”

You smiled up at him, nodding in defeat. “I guess you were right.”

 


	6. (updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest, so I apologise for that in advance...

“It’s like he’s obsessed with me or something.”

“Kate, that mark literally makes you the obsession.”

“Yeah, but like, why?”

“I don’t know, maybe because this realm hates us and tries to kill us on an hourly basis?”

Nea scoffed at your comment before looking up from her side of the generator towards Kate. “Where have you been these last few days?”

“Where all of you have been. I get the feeling none of you take me seriously,” Kate said, as she stopped working on the generator. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest, her mouth formed into a thin line. You sighed, beckoning for her to join you.

“We do take you seriously, Kate. The Shape likes to stalk and become obsessed with people. The mark proves it. Happened to me the first time we came across him,” you explained, guiding her to a nearby chest. You let Kate rummage around in it, before walking back to the generator that Nea was fixing. The three of you had found each other in the middle of the cornfields, while Kate was running away from the Shape. His knife had been raised while he chased her, signalling that she would be down if he got a single hit at her. Nea had stepped in and flashed her flashlight into his eyes, blinding him for a few seconds. You, along with Kate and Nea, had run away and stayed together, fixing one of the generators you had come across.  

“I hope Meg is alright. I haven’t seen her all trial,” Kate sighed, resuming her work.

“She can’t be too far away,” you tried to reassure her. As if on cue, bright lights turned on to your left.

“There she is. Let’s hope she runs far away enough before the Shape investigates that area,” Nea said, biting her lip as she concentrated on the wires before her. Within minutes, the three of you had fixed the generator, running away from it once the lights turned on above it. 

Kate decided to run towards the Thompson house with Nea, while you decided to find Meg among the cornfields. You were thrown into another trial as usual, this time coming across the Shape again. You, along with the other survivors, had been summoned several times, yet the Shape was never among the killers that hunted you down regularly. The number ‘10’ was burned into your skin, signalling the halfway point.

You sighed as you stared down at the number. It had been weeks (or what felt like it) since your encounter with Jake in the wooden cottage. Your stomach still filled up with butterflies every time you thought back to the event. It was the first time that Jake had comforted you like that. He was quiet and shy, often letting his actions speak louder than his words. His embrace in the cottage had spoken volumes to you in a way that kept you up at night with a racing heart.

Since the escape from the Doctor, you had been summoned quite a few times. Not all trials were successful, and the journey to the number ‘10’ on your wrist had been quite troublesome. Some trials seemed unfair, as killers would be near you as soon as you awakened in the trial, while some toyed with you and the others. You had lost count how many trials you had been in. Every survivor had a number on their wrist, with you and Jake having the highest numbers.  

As you crouched through the cornfields, you noticed Meg running off in the distance. You followed her, hoping to catch up to her before the killer did.

 

***

 

After getting thoroughly checked by Claudette, you stumbled past the campfire and towards a little clearing in the trees, dropping down to the ground, exhausted. The trial had gone well, with everyone escaping with only a few scratches and a white, silent mask embedded in their memories. Everyone at the campsite was accounted for, expect for Laurie, who had stumbled out of the forest a few minutes after everyone got back from the trial, muttering something about having been away for a walk.

You sighed and ignored everyone, a soft breeze danced around you as you closed your eyes and got comfortable.

“How did the trial go?”

You lazily opened one eye, coming to view with Jake as he stood over you. His dark hair was waving in the wind, getting caught in his eyes. He sat down next to you, running a hand through his hair.

“It was alright. We managed to save Kate off the hook just as Meg opened the gates.”

“Not too eventful then? No exciting chases?”

You scoff, closing your eyes again and adjusting your head on the ground. “I wouldn’t call chases exciting.”

“Sometimes they are. More so when the killer loses sight of you.”

“I guess that would be the exciting part. The part where they hit you and hang you up though, less so.”

Jake chuckled, before lying down next to you, shoulders brushing slightly. You tried to calm your racing heart, cursing at yourself silently. You were hopeless at the slightest contact with the young man.

“Look at you two lovebirds,” Nea sang, as she walked past you and Jake. Too tired from the trial, you ignored her comment as your cheeks turned red. You looked over to Jake, trying to see if he had any reaction to Nea’s comment.

 Jake had his eyes closed and was silent, the small smile on his face not going unnoticed by you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm kinda starting to run out of ideas for Jake/Reader moments. If you guys have any ideas or want to see a certain moment, don't hesitate to post your ideas in the comment! I might even try to write some moments you guys suggest for the next chapters ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been forever! I had an idea pop into my head for this, so if you haven't noticed already, the first six chapters have been updated to fit that idea. If you see (updated) as the chapter name, that means that chapter has been slightly changed! So go back if you need to, otherwise this and future chapters will make little to no sense. Thank you for reading and the kudos :)

_Whispers. Awful, invasive whispered echoed in your ears. But why? Your mind was clouded with fog, unable to make sense of what was happening around you. Familiar faces washed in and out of your sight, unclear and far away. Your chest felt heavy, as if a weight was crushing down on it. Bright lights flared up from all directions, targets running away._

_You had to chase them._

_The whispers in your ears got louder. A face, the face of a young man you knew well, came to focus for a split second, before fading away again. What was happening?_

“Y/N?”

_The whispers kept on going as the targets ran, never tiring from tormenting your mind. Your hands were warm, and dark, thick liquid oozed down your wrists and dripped off of your fingertips._

“Y/N!”

_They were getting away, you had to catch up, otherwise you would get punished. So close, yet so far, you tried to reach out towards your target. Your long, deformed claw-like hands reached out to them, nails brushing against the collar. You were so close, you just had to—_

“Wake up! Are you feeling alright?”

You gasped, sitting up as the world spun around you. As your eyes slowly focused, you noticed Claudette in front of you, a concerned Jake right beside her.

“What happened? Where am I?” You asked, looking to and from the survivors in front of you.

Claudette let out a sigh. “You went for a walk but didn’t come back for hours. We went out looking for you and found you half a mile from the campsite.”

You looked around yourself, noticing the unfamiliar fields around you. In the distance, you could faintly see smoke from the campfire. How did you get here?

“There was a trial in your absence. We thought you were selected since you never came back, but once Jake came back, everyone was accounted for, except for you,” Claudette explained, holding out her hand.

You proceeded to reach out to her, letting yourself be pulled up. “There was a trial?”

Jake nodded, dark circles underneath his eyes. He looked exhausted, as if he had been chased for two days straight.

“We all managed to escape. Kate, Feng, David and I were pulled in shortly after you left,” Jake said, placing a hand on the lower half of your back, as you began swaying. Your head was still spinning.

“When did I leave?”

Claudette looked at you confused. “You told us that you needed some fresh air and left without another word. Did you hit your head as you fell? Let me have a closer look when we get back to the campsite.”

“I’m fine,” you said, steadying yourself. “I must have tripped or something while walking.”

“Are you sure? You look awfully pale.” Jake placed a hand on your cheek. “And you’re freezing cold too! What on earth happened out here?”

You shrugged, slowly making your way back to the campfire. Claudette and Jake rushed to either side of you, still concerned.

“I’m fine guys. Like I said, I must have tripped and hit my head.” 

The look between Jake and Claudette did not go unnoticed by you. They were worried.

“Who did you face in the trial?” You asked, trying to change the subject.

“The hag. Gave all of us heart attacks each time her traps went off.”

“I don’t think I have ever had to face her,” you said, thinking back to all the times you were pulled into trials. You had heard stories of her, but never faced her yourself. Not that you were complaining.

“Be glad that you haven’t. It’s a surprise that everyone escaped, considering how ruthless she can be. But enough of that, let’s get you back to the campsite. I want to examine your head,” Claudette said, pulling you gently along.

 

***

 

Once you received the all-clear from Claudette, you were allowed to wander around the campfire by yourself. Nea and Meg were sitting together, playing naughts and crosses in the dirt, Dwight and David were in a discussion, while Kate, Laurie, Feng and Claudette were sitting in front of the fire, silent. Jake was leaning against one of the trees, watching you as you walked over to him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

You sat down beside him, nodding. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“We found you in a field, unconscious. Anyone would be concerned.”

“It was nothing major.”

“Nothing major my ass. Next time let me go with you when you go for a walk,” Jake said, turning towards you. “We have to look out for one another. Random fainting spells is the last thing we need in this place.”

You smiled, earning a raised eyebrow from Jake.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” you started to chuckle softly. “It’s just that I’ve never seen you so concerned for anybody else. It’s comforting to know that someone cares.”

“Of course I care about you,” Jake said quietly, his statement almost too soft for you to hear.

You smile at him, placing your hand over his. “Thank you.”

Jake took your hand and squeezed it, smiling faintly.

“Oh bollocks, not again!”

Your attention was drawn over to the campfire, where David stood, clutching his stomach, along with Claudette, Nea and Dwight.

 Jake stood up, pulling you along. “Another trial? We just finished one.”

“The entity hates me today,” David said through gritted teeth, before vanishing with the three other chosen ones. Meg walked towards you and Jake, sighing.

“Will this nightmare ever end?”

“Maybe if we escape enough trials and reach zero. But until then we will just have to push through and try our hardest,” you sighed, letting go of Jake’s hand and sitting down on one of the logs. Kate, who had been sitting with Feng, got up and walked towards where you were found earlier.

“I need a change of scenery. I’ll be right back,” she said, before walking off.

“Is there something out there in the field that’s interesting? You walked there earlier, and the others have walked over there as well a couple of times,” Meg commented, watching the young singer walk away.

You turned to Meg, confused. “What do you mean? You’ve also gone there.”

“I have?”

Everyone that was left at the campfire turned to Meg. “Yeah you’ve been the one walking off there the most,” Feng informed her.

“I don’t remember,” Meg said, looking around the other survivors. “I have never been past this campfire.”

“You went into the clearing yesterday and the day before that. Are you feeling alright?” Jake asked, beckoning for Meg to sit down.

“I feel fine. What is happening to us? Is the entity getting rid of our memories now?”

You bit your lip, trying to figure out what was wrong. Meg, like you, had no idea about her strolls in the fields.

Was something out there that could help you escape this nightmare?


End file.
